The present invention relates generally to communications, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for providing communications services to Internet Protocol-enabled communications devices.
In order to stay competitive, communications service providers are seeking new ways to enhance customer satisfaction, over and above the current voice telephony services. Text messaging, picture messaging, and other services have proven to be popular additions to existing communications service packages. Services, such as text messaging, provide convenience, flexibility, and seamless integration with existing voice services.
The demand for these value-added services has provided communications service providers with additional sources of revenue. As advances in communications technologies continue to be realized, the need and demand for these and other value-added services will most likely continue to be exploited by service providers and their competitors.